Phantom of the Millennium Items
by Savay-of-F12
Summary: Pardoy for Phantom of the Opera, with YuGiOh characters! Uh, well, please review, and only read if you know the story line for Phantom of the Opera. Based off of the recent movie.


((Hello! As you know, this is a parody to Phantom of the Opera (movie version) Instead of the usual characters, Yu-Gi-Oh characters will take their places! (Kaiba is Phantom, Tea is Christine, Joey is Raoul, etc.) Anyways, I'm skipping the stupid flashback scenes, as I hate them. We will start with Mai singing in the Opera Populaire (Carlotta) and Pegasus and Roland (Andre and Firmin respectively) entering. Enjoy!))

((DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the opera, or any direct quotes from the movie. Nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh.))

"_From the enslaving force of Rome!_" Mai sang. The maid cleaning the audience's seats looked at her and sighed, stuffing cotton into their ears. They were practicing for the latest opera, La Carlotta. and unfortunately, the lead singer was horrible. The other singers practiced along with the script.

--Meanwhile outside the Opera House--

A young man of about 16 road in a horse driven carriage. He stopped at the Opera House and jumped out. He moved spiky blonde hair out of his eyes. Two men approached him. A young boy took care of the carriage.

"Hello, Vicomte-boy!" One of them said, long lavender hair hiding one eye. The other wore sunglasses.

The Vicomte nodded in return. ((Emma, aren't you happy the Vicomte de Wheeler has arrived?))

--Back in the Opera House--

Madame Ishtar strolled around the stage, making sure the dancers were doing good. She flipped a long black pony-tail back.

"You made my dress too long!" Mai complained, as usual. The dancing and singing ceased. Yami stepped up to the center of the stage, in his Hannibal costume.

"_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp!" _He sang. Yugi, is little twin midget, mimicked him, raising his fists.

"Please, gentlemen-" started Duke, the conductor. But he was interrupted by the owner of the Opera House, Croquet.

"As you can see, we are rehearsing for a production of Chalumeau's Hannibal." He said, showing the two men that the Vicomte had met around onto the stage.

"Monsieur Croquet, can't you see we're trying to rehearse!" Duke shouted at him.

"Monsieur Duke, Madame Ishtar..." Croquet called. "Uh, please everyone. Can I have your undivided attention?" ((Sorry, I had to do that. XD)) Croquet took a deep breath.

"Well, as you all know, you have been gossiping about my retirement. Now I tell you, that this is true." Mail pointed her fan at Yami and gave him that "I-told-you-so" look. "And I'd like to introduce you to the two men who now own the Opera House, Monsieur Pegasus and Monsieur Roland." Everyone clapped for them, and Pegasus waved.

"You've probably read of their recent fortune in the cheap-card-game business." Croquet continued.

"Duel Monsters... actually." Pegasus said, blushing.

"They must be rich." said one of the chorus girls to her friend.

"And we are very honored to introduce the new patron." Roland said, excitedly. "The Vicomte de Wheeler!" Everyone gasped and applauded more.

A young girl of about 16 with her even younger friend peered at them from a distant. Both were chorus girls. One had long brown hair, while the other had short brown hair. The girl with short hair looked with big wide eyes as the Vicomte stepped up to Pegasus and Roland.

"It's Joey." she whispered to the girl with long hair. "Before I came here, from the house by the game shop..." she looked at her friend. "I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts, or something." She smiled. "He called me Little Peach." ((I know, that sounds gay, but Tea's japanese name means peach.))

"Oh, Tea, he's so handsome!" swooned her friend.

"I am honored to support the Opera Populaire." Joey said, smiling. everyone applauded as Mai stepped up to them.

"Oh, yes. This is Mai Valentine, the leading soprano for five seasons and counting!" Croquet said. Mai bowed.

"Brava! Brava!" The maid shouted. Yami gave a small cough.

"Oh yes, Signor Yami!" Everyone clapped for him. Yugi smiled, and clapped extra hard.

"Nice to meet all of you. But, I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I'll come to the show tonight to see your great triumph." Joey smiled and walked by Tea. Tea frowned.

"He wouldn't recognize me..." she looked down.

"He didn't see you, Tea." Her friend said. Madame Ishtar waved her hand, a sign to practice. They started dancing, doing some of the most excellent ballet. ((I took ballet with my friend Christine in preschool. Yeah, that was random.))

"We take our pride in the excellence of out ballet." Madame Ishtar said to Pegasus and Roland.

"I see why." Pegasus said. He saw Tea's long haired friend. "And that little angel over there, she's good."

"My only daughter, Serenity Ishtar." Madame Ishtar said. They walked up to line of dancers.

"Oh, and that exception hot-I mean beauty." He pointed at Tea. Madame Ishtar looked at her.

"Tea Gardener. Very talented. Very talented indeed." Madame Ishtar said.

"Gardener? Related to that Swedish violinist, correct?" Roland looked at her. Madame Ishtar nodded.

"His only child. Brought here at age of 7, to live and train here." Madame Ishtar swept the pony-tail back again. She looked at them. "If you please stand to one side..."

((And that's it for now! I bet you know what's going to happen next! ;D Read and review!))


End file.
